What happened?
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: Riku's father went crazy and killed her family. Now, with the warning of her sister,she goes out and finds 'the woman'. And the woman just happens to be in the akatsuki! Can riku fit in with the guy's? What happens when she attracts certian people?
1. My escape

Untitled

Me: hey Daisuke-kun! Can you do the disclaimer for me?!

Tobi: Sure, Serine-chan – Ahem- Serine-chan does not own Naruto!

Me: Yes, thank you Daisuke! (Gives him a lollipop adn he runs off)

On with the story!

??? POV

I felt the tears run down my face as I sat in the solitude in my closet, hiding of what was supposed to be my father. The screams of my mother died down with a sick thump and my father left my room to find sissy.

I hate it when his temper gets wild up. He probably killed mom already and was torturing Aki now. I could hear the screams of my older sister from down the hallway. Mom probably got in a fight with him again.

Why can't he get it through his mind that Mom didn't, or never did, love him? Mom said that father would do something horrible like this one day. But why did it have to be today? On Aki's birthday!

I opened the door of my closet slightly, only to hear a bloodcurdling scream. I covered my ears as Aki's screams for me to run echoed in my mind. The screaming came closer and closer… 'till my door opened and my father barged in, dragging Aki by the hair.

"Riku, oh Ri honey. Come out." My father said in a deep, uninviting voice. I always felt weak when he talked to me like that. I always felt the need to go to him. He looked around my room madly, as if I were to come out of my hiding place. "Daddy has a nice present for you. He is a nice little doll. Come out and I'll give him to you."

I got up weakly on all fours, involuntarily.

'_I have to go to daddy,'_ the voice of a child called from the back of my mind, '_Daddy is calling me! He would free…sissy!'_

I my eyes widened as I saw how my sister looked.

She was bruised and cut up; her beautiful face was discolored and horrifying. Her silk pajamas were smeared with blood as she struggled to get out of fathers grip. She looked around until she was looking straight at _me. _She didn't tell father, no, instead she screamed, "Run, Ri! Get away from father! Go find Konan! She's at the Akatsuki!"

"Shut up, you rat!" Father yelled, cutting Aki on the cheek, making her bleed even more. Father smiled at her scream as he started to look around the room again, calling, "Sissy doesn't mean that, Ri. Come to me, your _father_."

'_No daddy, I'm not going to you!_She yelled in her mind. She moved herself out from under the mass of coats that covered the trap door.

Aki and I found it when we first moved into this house, and it was our hiding place when mother and father started to fight our when they were going to beat us because we did something wrong. We didn't tell anyone, not even Mother.

I crawled into the small hole and closed it quickly. I could barely even knell in the tiny space, even though I'm shorter than any 14-year-old would be. I heard his feet on the trap door and I covered my mouth, holding my breath. I heard him grunt before he closed the door again.

I turned on the lantern that Aki stored in the small cup boards and saw the rest of the stuff we stored along the years. A crap load of snacks, money, books with valuable info, backpacks with emergency clothes, the whole nine freakin' yards.

'_Go find Konan! She's with the Akatsuki!' _Aki's voice echoed in my head. I grabbed everything the messenger-type backpack could carry. Then, I shifted my knees and looked at the opposite wall.

The bare wall only had one thing on its low shelves, a scroll. A scroll that mother had forbid us to look at until we really needed to find this woman called 'Konan.' 'I guess this is an emergency!'

I tucked the scroll in my back pocket, put the backpack shoulder strap in my mouth, and crawled down the damp tunnel. I tripped a few times, showing how clumsy I can get when it comes to something as intense as this! The knees on my black silk pants were wet when I finally found the trap door that is by the front door.

Liquid dripped down the wooden door as I opened it, it reeked like rust. I close my eyes and pull myself through the door with ease. In one step, I fall flat on my face in blood.

I got up and grabbed my bag. I shook the blood off my hair and opened the front door. _'Wait! I forgot Vermillion!' _

Of course! How could I forget Vermillion at a time like this! I run quietly into the kitchen and the doll was sitting on the table next to my now impaled dog. _'Wow, daddy is going a little too far, now!'_ Then I hear footsteps, followed by, "Come out for your daddy, Ri."

I grab him and zoom out the back door as fast as I could without slipping on the blood that was on the floor. As soon as I get outside and into the safety of the forest behind the house, I stopped to see if father had seen me. When I didn't see him, I knelt on the grass and hugged onto Vermillion with my dear life. Tear soon came down my face as I hugged the doll harder, cherishing the good memory he gave me.

'_Daddy! It's my birthday, Daddy! What did you get me?' the little blonde girl, only 4, asked as her mother smirked._

'_I brought you something special, sweetie.' The man smiled up at his older daughter, who was eating cereal. The man held out a doll to the youngest. He had messy red hair and pale brown eyes. He had on a long brown rode. The man smiled as the girl looked at it in wonder. 'I got him from an old Suna puppeteer. She said that just by hearing your name that he was the right one for you. So, happy birthday!'_

'_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' the girl repeated again and again as she grabbed the doll, ' I won't ever lose him, I promise! I'll name him Vermillion!'_

I sucked my tears up. No more crying! I am going to do as I was told and go to Konan!

"Okay, Vermillion, this is it!" I announced, putting the doll in pocket and pulled out the scroll. I opened it to see a not-to-hard map. I looked west and sighed. "Konan, you better be ready! Riku Cutisake and Vermillion are coming to the Akatsuki!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sau: Or else what? (has a mean face)

Me: I'm just saying! Sheesh! It's my first time you know!

Sau: And? (flips his hair like tom cruse)

Me:Ahhhh! Get away tom cruse wannabe!

Daisuke:Ha ha, tom cruse wannabe!

Sau:shut up! (leaves the room and we make a happy dance)

Me & Daisuke: Hurry and please reivew!

Daisuke: and list comments so we- i mean Serine-chan- can make the story better!


	2. My enconter with drunks

Me: Hey, Tom Cruise wannabe! Do the disclaimer for me! (I know, how mean of me!)

Sau: I wouldn't do anything you ask of me, Serine-san.

Me: Fine! Shoji-sama, can you do the disclaimer?

Shoji: Sure, anything to make you shut up (rude!) Serine doesn't own stinking Naruto. Now leave me alone.

Me: Okay…On with the story!

I walked through the stinking forest for 2 days straight trying to find my way to the nearest village that was closest to Konan. And, in the early evening, I found it.

By then my stomach was growling and my head hurt. My bear feet were sore and my pajama bottoms were so ripped up that I had to cut them into shorts. The only good thing was that I didn't have blood on me anymore; it washed away by the rain last night. The bad thing was that I haven't had any sleep for 3 days straight.

With Vermillion on my shoulder, resting his wooden head against mine, I looked up at the sign that read, 'Iwakugare.' I smiled sleepily as I placed the map back into my pocket and walked into the boundaries of the town.

When I walked through the semi-crowded streets, people whispered to each other saying things like "Poor girl must be a runaway or an orphan." or "The girl must be at least eleven. Give her some money."

I rolled my eyes as money was handed to me here and there. When one woman came to get me money I asked her, "Where is the best hotel around here?" And she pointed to the way I came from. I nearly collapsed.

Well, since I was so tired and I didn't want to go the long way, so I went down this really long and dark alleyway. I know, how stupid of me.

When I thought I was going to get out of the stinky alley in one piece, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around.

I saw a teenager, a little over my age but smelt like straight up beer. He looked down at me as some of his friends, yet again three or two years older than me and also drunk, came strolling by.

"Who's this little hotty?" one slurred, pointing at me.

"I fo'nd h'r wanderin' around." The one holding me slurred right back, putting his arm around my shoulder and knocking down Vermillion. The other two smiled at each other evilly then back at me.

"How 'bout ya come wit' us." The other one said, his tone suggestive as he raising his eyebrows. I felt my anger rising. Nobody in my village knew never to knock down Vermillion or they will pay.

I brushed the guys' arm of my shoulder and glared at him and his friends. "I have no time for your silly little games. Now leave me alone."

"Why should we…" The drunks were closing in on me, circling me. I wasn't scared though, if one of them gets in arms length of me…

Finally, one tries to make a move towards me. I grab his arm and twisted it, sending him flying towards the ground. The other two stare in wonder as I smiled sweetly. "Anyone else want to try?"

Then, the man who I met first made a lunge towards me. I grab his forehead and held it, my grip getting tighter each time he tried to pull away from me. Soon, he started to squirm and then he started to shriek in pain. He eventually fainted for a reason god only knows and fell on limply on the floor as I turned towards the last one.

He turned around and ran down the alleyway, screaming as loud s a drunk could. I bent down and gently held up Vermillion, looking for any rips on his Suna wear and asking if he was o.k.

I smile as I realized that he was sure enough ok and walked out of the alley. Once again, I asked someone where the hotel was and they pointed to the building right behind him.

I growled under my breath as I walked to the hotel. It was nothing special; I thought it was going to be like eighty stories high. But I was wrong, it was only nineteen.

When I enter the door and the desk clerk set her eyes on me, her eyes widened as she rushed over to me, asking over and over if I was okay.

"Yes, Miss, I'm okay. I just need a room for the night." I said in a sleepy tone.

The woman guided me over to her desk and gave me a key. When I reached into my bag and gave her the money to pay for it, she pushed it back towards me and said. "Poor thing, you can keep the money. Call me if you desire anything,"

'_Do I really look that venerable?'_ I asked myself as I walked into my temporary room. It was in all white, like my room back home. White curtains, floors, bed sheets. I dropped my bag in surprise as I looked at the bed. It...Was...HUGE!!!

I took off my filthy pajamas 'till I was only in my shorts and tang top as I flopped under the warm sheets and cuddled against the large amount of pillows. With Vermillion in my arms, I bury my head in the feather pillow and sighed, all my joints relaxing.

"When I wake up Vermillion, I'll go hunting for Konan. I promise." I whispered, before going into the coma of dreamland. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Daisuke: Well, that wraps it up for now

Me: Me 'n Daisuke can't wait to read you reviews!

Sau: if you send any…

Me: Waaaaa!!! Sau is being mean to me Daisuke!!!

Daisuke: Don't mind Sau, he's just cranky 'cause Miri-sama turned him down for a bowl of ramen.

Sau: No!!! (Walks away)

Me: Really, well in that case…Please send review so I can continue the story and please add recommendations on the changes of the story so I can make it better. Bye-Bye!!!


	3. My new friends

Me: Miki-san! Can you do the declaimer for me?

Miki: Holy son of a Firecracker!

Me: What?!! Is there a fire!

Miki: No, just kidding, Serine-chan! She does not own Naruto!

Me: Thank you. Now, why were you yelling?

Miki: I just saw Sau dancing in his underwear and singing the karaoke version of 'I'm so sexy for my shirt'!

Me: Whoa, that's new! I HAVE to tell Daisuke!

On With the Story!!!

I woke up by the sound of the phone ringing. I practically fell over the bed trying to get the phone from under the covers. I poked my head out from under the large comforter, squinting in the light as I grabbed the phone on the nightstand and darted under the cool covers again.

"Hello?" I asked in a yawn. I poked one eye out and looked at the clock, 6 A.M.

"Oh thank god!" It was the voice of the clerk lady. She sounded relieved as she continued. "I thought you were dead! You haven't called room service yet. And it's been four days-"

'_I've been knocked out for four days?'_ "Well, I've been sleeping. I'm alright, sorry for worrying you miss. I'll come down soon to pay the bill." I said in a low voice. I scratched my head as I sat up, fighting the sleep that was overcoming me again.

"It's alright, you poor, cute thing! Don't worry about a thing, sweetie!" The woman squealed as she spoke to me on the phone, she was practically yelling. I move my head away from the ear piece and listened to her. "Just stay until you are ready to go. I talked to my boss about you and she said it was okay for you to spend at least one more might here, free of charge of course. After tomorrow, you will start to pay for the room."

"Okay. Thank you for your generosity." I said in a happy tone, I think the woman wanted to make me happy for some strange reason. With that, the woman hung up. I hung up the phone and flopped down on the largest pillow on my bed. Vermillion laid on the pillow next to mine, his back turned to me. I smiled as I stretched. "Well, time to get ready!"

I grabbed Vermillion and ran into the bathroom, grabbing my backpack on the way. I put Vermillion on the counter as I rampaged through my bag, looking for my tooth brush. When I found it I put the toothpaste that was provided for me on the bristles and started to brush the gunk out of my teeth. When my mouth was minty fresh, I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh…My…GOD! No wonder why they thought I was a girl in need of help!

My long yellow hair turned dirty blonde and my skin was turned from pale to the lightest shade of tan. My eyes that were an unusual shade of light honey had turned into dark amber.

"Time to take a shower!" I yelled as I turned on the shower water. As soon the room was steamy, I turned Vermillion face away from the shower in habit, and took a quick rundown. A disgusting amount of dirt water ran into the drain. Once I was done, I whipped the mirror and saw my childish smile, my face squeaky clean. I grabbed my bag and walked into the room, towel over me and Vermillion lying on top of the flat towel that hid my wet hair.

"Now, let's see…" I muttered to myself. I threw books and snacks out of my messenger bag, trying to find some clothes. "No, no, no, no…my god. How much space is in this thing! No, no, no, no, what the…? No!!!! Aki!!!"

How could she! How did Aki change my whole emergency wardrobe without me knowing? The last time I remembered, I packed tomboy-type stuff to blend in. Now there were skirts, jeans, and shirts that Aki always tried to make me were sometimes. Well, at least she picked them with my favorite colors, red, black, and white. _'I can't believe she would do this to me!'_

I hit my head on the doorframe before changing into my "new" clothes. When I was finished, I looked at the full length mirror that was hanging in front of the bathroom door. I had on a sleeveless black shirt with one strip of red going down the shirt and black arm warmers that went over a little bit of my hands. The skirt I wore over my shorts was about two or three inches over my knees with little slits on the sides that was lined with red. Never know when you need to run. The running boots that were also packed in my bag stopped before it ever touched my knees, long black socks barely showing. I looked at myself in wonder. I can't believe I could ever look like this when I just throw stuff on!

I tilted my head to the side only to see the birthmark on my neck. It was small, but oddly noticeable. It was the shape of two small wings. I also had the same mark on my back, but it was less noticeable. I rummaged through my bag again and found a black silk choker. I smiled to myself and thanked Aki for thinking ahead. Once I tied the choker to my neck. My stomach growled as I looked at the clock. 11 A.m.

"Well, time for lunch!" I yelled happily as I shoved a handful of money into my hidden compartment in my right boot, grabbed Vermillion, and hurried out of my messy hotel room.

I walked for a while, looking at each restaurant available. Lucky for me, most of the restaurants I found were ether packed or I didn't like what they specialized in. The clouds above where covering the sun, covering everything with a darker shade. I walked a little farther 'till I found what I wanted. _'A ramen shop! Yay!'_

I cracked the door open to see four backs turned away from me, sitting on four stools together as the what looked to be the cook, talked to the only blonde of them over the counter. I slipped in to see that the shop was mostly empty except for the group, which consisted of what looked like three boys and one girl. They all seemed to have something tied to their foreheads, the girl had her's tied like a headband. _'Odd group, what's with the things tied to their foreheads and all…must be ninja's! Whoa! I never met a ninja before!'_ Really, I have never met a ninja before. _NEVER! _I managed to stand their unnoticed for thirty seconds before a helper, a girl with long black hair and brown eyes noticed me from the corner of her eye. She whistled and the cook cracked his head straight towards me.

"Why, another costumer." The man smiled as he waved his hand towards me, beckoning me to sit down. I grabbed the stool one seat away from the blonde boy. The man leaned down on the counter, like what father used to do when he would look at me over the counter when I was a little child. "What can I get you, little lady?"

"Umm… can I have some beef ramen with extra juice?" I said in practically a whisper. I felt four pairs of eyes looking at me. I wasn't very comfortable having the attention of people, especially ninjas. I twisted my leg onto my other to keep me from walking away, that's how bad I was with talking to people.

"Beef ramen with extra juice coming up, kiddo." The man chuckled as he stood up and rustled my hair. I smiled as his hand left my head as he and the girl disappeared into the back. I felt three out of four gazes leave my way. I didn't mind if only one paid attention to me. It was the numerous gazes that scared me. I relaxed and rested my head on my folded arms.

"Hey!" a scratchy voice called from right next to me. I instantly pull my head up and sat up straight. The boy next to me held out his hand, waving at me. He had spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes, three marks on each side of his cheeks like whiskers. He looked about 15. I blinked as he opened his mouth again. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the best ninja in my village! I'm going to be the Hokage of Kohona one day. I just got off a mission. What's your name? Do you live in this village?"

Ri-Riku C-Cutisake." I stammered. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, shaking it. My smile was small, but he seemed to be alright with that.

"Riku-chan, these are my teammates Sakura-chan, Sai-san, and Kakashi-sensei." And that was the start of my first friendship. Sakura, a girl with pretty and short-tempered girl with cherry pink hair, seemed to be happy to meet me. Sai, the black haired boy with a shirt that was cut to show off his abs, didn't seem to like Sakura very much, calling her ugly and all. And Kakashi was their teacher, a silver haired man that was reading a pervy book.

"What's this, Riku?" Sai asked me, holding up…Vermillion! I tried to grab him but away from Sai but he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the shop. "Aww look, Riku-chan has a doll she carries around with her. Who would keep this creepy doll around them? Aww, look now. Riku-chan is blushing! How babyish can you get?!"

I just stood there, the embarrassing blush crawling up my cheeks as I remembered all the times the village kids made fun of me. I felt tears crawling their way to the sides of my eyes. "I don't mean to give you the impression of me as childish; it's that Vermillion was my only friend in my village, besides Aki. Now that both Aki and mom were gone, he's the only friend I have."

Naruto nearly tackled me in a hug, holding my head in a squeeze and telling me that he would be my friend forever. I believed him too, but the tears kept coming down. Naruto was knocked down to the floor by the angered Sakura.

"Let go of her, Naruto!!" Sakura growled as she straightened her posture again. She held out a gloved hand to me. She had Vermillion! I looked over to see Sai on the floor, rubbing his head. I held Vermillion to my chest and rubbed done teary eye. Sakura knelt to my height and smiled. "Don't mind Sai. He's a bimbo. Now, promise me that you will keep that doll safe from harm."

I smiled and laughed as Naruto hugged me again, earning another hit from Sakura. My friends, what can you do?

I smiled and waved as Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, and Sai-teme walked the other way, Sakura dragging Naruto away. Holding Naruto with one arm, Sakura waved at me.

"Bye, Riku-chan! Promise me you will visit Kohona one day!" Naruto called, waving his arms around as he tried to get out of Sakura's death grip. I smiled as I waved harder.

"I promise, Naruto-sama!" I called. He blushed as he let Sakura pull him away. "Bye-Bye! See you soon!"

I sighed as I walked through the hotel doors. With Vermillion clutched tightly against my chest, I stopped at Kira's desk and asked her if my room has been clean. The bellboy, a 16-year-old named Akito, ran up to catch up to me. He had long black hair like Sai's and soft black eyes. So much detail, huh? "Hey, how was your lunch?"

"Fine, thank you for asking," I smiled. He blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _'Weird guy...'_

"Umm, I was wondering if you would have breakfast with me tomorrow!" Whoa, he just blurted it out in front of Kira! What did I say? I said, "Okay." And Kira went into a wild frenzy. She told me to go up to my room and get my beauty rest.

I obeyed. Who ever knew that I would catch an 'attractive guy', as Kira put it, like Akito?

Daisuke: Yay! Chapter three is done. Good work, Serine-chan! You finished this in a day!

Me: I know! I'm so proud of myself! And Sau isn't here to ruin it! (Sau walks in.)

Sau: Hey cumquats, what's shakin?

Me: Shut it, Sau. If you say one insulting thing about me, I'll tell everyone you sing karaoke and pretend you Vanessa Huggins boy friend in your underwear- oops!

Sau: Miki! Serine!

Me: Gotta go! (Run for my dear life, Sau chasing after me)

Daisuke: Please review and comment. And please pray that Serine-chan will come back in one peace!


	4. The search

Me: Okay, I'm doing my own disclaimer this ti-

Hiro: (Jumps out of nowhere) Serine-chan! Can I do the declaimer?! X3

Me: Sure, Hiro-sama.

Hiro: Serine-chan does not own Naruto! X3

Me: Thank you, Hiro-sama! Oh, here's a cookie!

Hiro: Yay! (runs off)

Me: (I sweatdrop) Okay…?

On With the Story!

* * *

Let me tell you something. NEVER, and I repeat, _NEVER _go to breakfast with a high school hotty. Big no-no! Random girls tried to do all kinds of things on that hour I spent with Akito!

They tried to bribe me to go away, tried to get Akito to go with them to the bathroom and _help_ them, tried to poison my food with Stomach lax and some even tried to attach me!!

A life lesson was learned that morning.

Life lesson: _Never go near high school or ninja hotties ever again!_

* * *

"Oh, Riku! I can't believe your leaving already!" Kira blubbered outside the hotel as she squeezed my head like a mother that was sending her first borne to college. Akito also was there to say good-bye too, but he kept his distance ever since the 'incident' this morning. I glanced around to see numerous bystanders staring. Kira was making me feel very embarrassed. I was never hugged this much in a day than in even a week at my house, "I only met you five days ago, but still. I'm going to miss you!!"

"Don't worry, Kira." I blushed, pulling myself from her arms. I picked up my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was about to leave when she handed me Vermillion. _'How did she get that!'_

I began to walk away and said, "I'm going into good hands! I promise to come visit you one day!"

"Bye, Riku!" I heard Kira's shrill voice called from a distance while I started to jog. Wow, why was Kira making a big deal out of nothing? Sure, I'm a girl who is cute and small enough to make any woman feel like my mother, but wow! Even my real mother kept a distance from me.

Aki said that mother believed that children should start fending for themselves starting at age of 6, but I thought mother just didn't like me. After all I was an unwanted child. Mother said that, "One girl is enough, we didn't need to. I didn't think you were coming along until I was 4 months due and I truly didn't want you."

I know, harsh, huh? But she was telling me the truth, so that kind counts as some motherly love. Well, I think that's why I didn't understand why Kira was blubbering. I never felt the love of a mother. I know, sad, sad, sad! But that was still a theory. _'Must be motherly instincts…crap, how should I know?!'_

I started to walk as soon as I was in the confinement of the Forest of Iwakugare.

* * *

I walked around the forest for what seemed like hours, glancing over and over at the scroll/map that should lead me to Konan. With Vermillion hanging over my shoulder, I zigzagged through the maze of trees that made a forest.

This forest was different from the forest that was behind my house. This forest was a mix of small twig like trees and large willows. The one I remembered had thick redwoods that I always ran into on the night father killed everyone.

I stopped where I thought the map ended, looking up. I came face to face with a giant, humongous boulder. I rolled the scroll up and stored it back into the bag. Looking over the side of the boulder, I was greeted by a line of even larger boulders. I couldn't believe this! "Is this it!? Is this map a joke or something?! Is this a gag! Ugh!!!"

My scream shook the trees, from big too small. I kicked the boulder only to stub my foot hard, slip on the still wet grass and fall. I growled even more as I tried to pick myself up, again slipping on a wet leaf and fell on my butt.

I held on to the boulder for support. I ran my hands through the soft rock, looking for a leaver. _'What am I, a retard!? Of course were Konan lives is a secret. Man, I wish I was as strong as Sakura, I could smash this thing-' _

Then I fell. Not backwards, but _forwards._

I winced in pain as I looked up from the ground. A long, dark, narrow tunnel trailed in front of me. I looked behind me and saw the boulder slowly move back into place with the rock wall. "No freakin' way!!!"

I squabbled up and folded my hands on the side of the boulder, pulling with all my might. Well, my strength wasn't good enough. The rock stayed in place, not even moving an inch. I shrieked and pulled again, only to fall Backward on my butt. This time, I stayed there.

"It only happens to me, doesn't it?" I murmured, looking up at the boulder that was way bigger than me. I lowered my head in defeat. With Vermillion in my shaking hands, my head went to my knees. I quickly whipped the tear that streaked down my cheek murmuring, "I'm not giving up. I-I have t-to look for K-Konan…"

"Why, what do we have here?" A strong voice came from behind me. My head instantly shot up from my knees, my spine sent a shiver around my body. I didn't answer and a laugh echoed throughout the cave. Then, my whole world went black.

_'Crap…'_

* * *

Me: Well, that about wraps it up for now.

Daisuke: Please review and Comment!

Hiro: And vote if you think Hiro is cute!

Daisuke: How'd he get in here?

Me: (shrug) Don' know. Sau must have let him in.


End file.
